Imagine This: Eva Marie
by MsConCon
Summary: A collection of my personally written Eva Marie imagine scenarios requested by readers of wweimagine over on Tumblr.


**You'd be an idiot to sue. I have nothing.  
**

**Sexual stuff peeps. Oh! And this is told from a guy's point of view. A few of these might be.**

* * *

It was your first time going to a WWE event and you were beyond excited.

There had been other times where you thought you'd make it around to seeing a show or two but you just never had the time or money to make it happen.

Today was not that day.

You tried shuffling your way into the arena behind millions upon millions of people, or so it seemed, as they all basically jam packed their way into the doorways. Some people stopped to wave at others, some because of the security men and women checking their bags, jackets and signs for anything needing to be confiscated, and others just because. You sighed, struggling your way past some of the idiots to finally make it into the building completely. You were just checking your pockets to make sure you hadn't lost anything after being jostled by everyone and their kids when you heard the low hum of the familiar beginning of WWE's programming and the loud rumble and cheers of the crowd.

Well, shit. There went your chance to decide on whether you wanted a snack or not. You had definitely been planning on buying a shirt or two from the fan booths but there was no time now. Traffic truly was hell this time of year. Factor in extra time and still end up late. Hell…

It was the middle of Superstars when you finally made it down to your seat, most of the people were too engrossed in the show to pay you mind as you tried to pass, some actually went as far as to stare at you but looked away when you basically begged them to move out of the way, lest you fall down a couple of rows, taking a few people with you.

You had actually gotten some decent seats, it was still ways away from the floor seats but honestly you were just glad you weren't up in the nosebleed section.

One day you'd be down there with the rich and famous.

You settled in and watched as the last few seconds of Natalya versus Alicia Fox came to a close. Damn. You hadn't wanted to miss any of the matches. Natalya sauntered up the ramp happy about her win and then it was time for the main event.

You smiled, settling into your seat for the rest of your stay here.

You had had a blast. You never knew you could scream yourself hoarse from seeing a bunch of people walk down the ramp and beat each other silly. Why had you been missing out on this? What was life?

You again found yourself standing between the doors leading outside of the arena building and the ones leading into where the actual events took place and you looked between the snack booths and the t-shirt/random memorabilia stands, wondering what you should do next.

You were hungry but then again you wanted a shirt or like five…

The sound of a flimsy, sliding cover door over a concession section made the decision for you and you nodded, heading toward the nearest booth to pick up a t-shirt for yourself along with a program for remembrance and an addition to your collection of WWE stuff at home.

You guess you could always eat later at the hotel or something.

And the hotel bar and grill is exactly where you found yourself nearly an hour later after some more heavy traffic and your stomach growling in the car. You had contemplated just cancelling your room at the hotel but thought better of it when you realized just how sleepy you were getting. Sleep and food were all you needed now. Driving would definitely not be your friend.

You had just sat down at the bar, dropping your bag full of stuff beside you when you were hit with a strong wave of perfume a couple of beats over, it wasn't bad per se, just strong. You looked over and saw a flash of bright red hair.

Huh…kind of looked like the color on that one girl, what was her name? She was on Total Divas, thought she was hot stuff right now, worked with The Bellas a little…Hmm. Eed...El…Eve? Eva. That was it! Eva Marie!

You looked again, watching as the woman talked animatedly with a couple of people at their table and you weren't even aware that your staring was coming across as borderline creepy until the people in front of the woman said something, motioning around her a little and the redheaded woman slowly started to turn around.

Shit. You quickly faced the back of the bar just as the bartender came up to you, menu in hand.

"What can I get for you son," The old man asked you, handing you the plastic sheet.

You perused over it for a couple of seconds until something finally caught your eye.

"Yeah, I'll just have one of your clubs with a side of fries and a sprite."

The man nodded and slid the menu back towards him, snatching it up quickly before he walked off to put your order in with the kitchen.

It wasn't even ten minutes later and you had your sandwich in hand, a fry in your mouth when you felt, more like heard, movement beside you. Thinking nothing of it and engrossed in the television show playing on the screen you continued to chew on your food oblivious to what was happening until a hand reached out in front of you, stealing one of your fries out of your basket.

The hell?

You followed the perfectly manicured hand all the way over to the body it belong to and confirmed your suspicions from earlier.

It was, in fact, Eva Marie.

"You mind," She asked you with a smile on her face.

You sat there for a minute just staring at her as she chewed down the fry and she raised an eyebrow at you.

Was she talking about stealing a measly fry right now or sitting down by you, making you nervous for some reason? Shi…how had you not noticed how hot this chick was?

"Eva Marie, in the flesh," She joked, sticking out her hand and you realized exactly why she barely registered on your radar.

Girl was known as the conceited one.

You stared at her hand, then her face before looking back at her hand once more. Eva's expression drooped a little yet her arm stayed outstretched, confidence never waning.

Guess you couldn't be rude…

"Gary," You mumbled.

It was her eyebrows' turn to droop. "What?"

"I'm Gary," You said turning to glance at her briefly and she nodded a little.

"Oh! Gary…I like it," She purred a little with a smirk and you studied her before turning back to stare at your food, taking a bite of your sandwich.

"So…I noticed your WWE shirt," She tried after a long pause. You frowned. You really weren't up to talking to this woman. From all the whispers and what you had seen, she really didn't seem like the type you'd want to associate with, WWE diva in training or not…

"I work for the WWE you know," She continued. "It's nice to see a hot guy such as yourself interested."

You fought the urge to roll your eyes and you swear you could hear Eva mentally wrack her brain on what to do next.

"W-Would you like a drink?"

You sighed, dropping your sandwich into its basket and turned to face her. "Look, I think it's cool and all that a member of the WWE business is gracing me with their presence but as you can see I'm trying to eat."

Eva sat there for a moment, letting her gaze fall to the floor. You saw her snap her mouth shut and then she got up quickly, swiveling around to stalk away from you as quickly as she could.

You sighed as you watched her walk away and proceeded to eat your food in silence.

Twenty minutes later, an empty basket of food down and a random show watched, you were not only full; you were ready for some sleep. Sliding the barstool back, you stood up to stretch and groaned when some muscles creaked in protest. You picked up your bag, slipped through some tables, nearly leaving the establishment when you noticed the same red hair from earlier. Your head snapped in its direction, finding Eva sitting alone in a booth, nursing a beer, lost in thought.

"Just couldn't take no for an answer, huh," You questioned. You had meant for it to be a joke but you were completely caught off guard when her eyes shimmered for a second before she steeled her gaze and glanced up at you.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is a free country, I can sit here if I want to," She snapped.

"Whoa," You said, throwing your hands up in surprise, your eyebrows raised. "I mean you no harm."

Eva scoffed, looking away from you and you titled your head in confusion, sitting down in the booth seat before her.

"Did I do something to offend you or something," You asked.

Eva continued to look out the window at the people passing by on their way to the gym, the elevators, wherever.

"Nope," She said with a pop on the p. You frowned, sitting back to rest against the back of the seat and watch Eva. Her eyes darted back and forth but every so often you picked up on her trying to gauge what you were doing out the side of her eyes.

It hit you just as she turned to look at you head on.

You felt like the biggest ass in the world.

Here this girl was, just trying to talk to you and you had to go and dismiss her like she was just a piece of shit you had stepped on while having a random walk in the city park or some other trashy place. You had treated her like you were so much better than her. Your mother didn't raise a fool but you sure had acted like one.

"Look…Eva." You struggled to get out. How were you going to make this right? Make this woman believe that you weren't the guy you had been earlier, that you were, in fact, a decent guy?

She raised an eyebrow in question. "Yeah," She prompted you, her tone less hostile but still hostile nonetheless.

This killed you. You didn't want this girl thinking you were some arrogant jack off. You didn't know why it bugged you so much but it did.

You saw her sigh and you leaned forward placing a hand over hers. Eva's eyes widened and you said the first thing that came to mind.

"So hows about that drink?"

She narrowed her eyes and you could very well kick yourself for that one. You literally groaned, squeezing your eyes shut in embarrassment but to your surprise Eva's expression softened dramatically and she giggled a little. "You're buying now."

You looked up in surprise and she gave you a bashful smile. "I wouldn't mind a cheesecake either."

"Cheesecake and drink coming right up," You said with a quick nod, motioning one of the standing waitresses over.

You honestly wanted to kick everyone's ass who claimed this beautiful woman was nothing but sleaze.

You had just spent thirty minutes talking and laughing with her and not once did she put you down or make you feel any less than her. If anything, you felt a little insignificant in her presence of your own accord.

You found out she wasn't as clueless as everyone thought or made her out to be. She held three degrees, a Bachelor's in Business Management, minor in Human Resource, associates in art, had been a soccer player in college, was currently into sports, had been a promoter/model/actress (you were sure the list went on) and last, but definitely not least was a well-recognized talent in WWE, who was able to hold a highly intelligent conversation while being silly at the same time…how could a guy not be interested?

You weren't going to go there…you had royally screwed that up earlier.

It was well after two when you both made it back to her hotel room, being the gentleman you're always supposed to be, you told her she shouldn't be walking alone so late at night. Honestly you just wanted to keep talking to her and make her laugh. She had a pretty laugh. And of course she was smokin'.

The sound of her hotel door lock beeping and the latches unlocking interrupted your comfortable silence and you waited for her to enter her room as you rocked on the heels and balls of your feet, your hands in your jean pockets, but she didn't enter…Instead she turned to you, her eyes bright and her cheeks a little rosy from the drinks she had earlier on, you stared back at her, watching as she pursed her lips for a second and then her lips were on yours.

You hadn't even seen it coming.

You wanted to kiss her, kind of did actually. Eva's lips were so soft, her smell intoxicating and really, what guy would turn down advances from a hot woman, but you couldn't do this. You allowed yourself another brief push of your lips against hers before softly taking a hold of her upper arms, pushing her back a little to look in her eyes.

"Eva…I, this isn't…"

She nodded slowly, her eyes displaying her disappointment and…wait, was that something else?

"I get it. No one wants to sleep with the evil bitch queen," She muttered, looking down to the floor.

"No," You exclaimed, startling her. "That isn't it at all. And please don't let me hear you call yourself that again," You said outrage on your face.

She shrugged. "Why not? Everyone says it. Has to be true right?"

You shook your head, rolling your eyes. "I don't know who is saying this shit but it's far from the truth. The woman I talked to tonight is far from bitchy. Yes, we can all have our moments but-"

You weren't aware of the big smile Eva was giving you. She took a hold of one of your hands stopping your upcoming rant.

"Come inside," She asked you, already dragging you with her as she backed into her room.

"I don't want to take advantage of you…"

"I asked," She stated, pulling you fully into the room.

The door clicked shut behind you two and you stared at her in surprise. What was happening here?

After another moment of silence Eva leaned forward, placing a palm on your right cheek and planted her lips on yours. You stood there in shock still and she shook her head smiling at you, kissing you softly, over and over again. When her arms locked around your waist and she palmed your back that was all the motivation you needed. You pushed your lips firmly against hers, framing her face in between your palms and let your fingers tangle through her hair. Her mouth parted, lips moving against yours and you groaned, untangling a hand from her hair to roughly pull her into you by the small of her back. She gasped and you turned the both of you quickly to where she was resting back against the door. Arching in surprise, Eva ran her hands through your hair as her hands started to wander down to rest at the bottom of your t-shirt. She lifted it in the next second and you pulled back from her to let her rip it from your body, you were back on her in the next second and she brought a leg up allowing you to fall into her warm body. You groaned, your body fully against hers, protruding hardness poking against her stomach.

She pulled away from you a second later and walked around you with a smirk on her face, you quickly turned grabbing a handful of her ass and she yelped, jumping up a little bit in surprise. "Mmm," You groaned, pulling her back against you with a hand squarely on her bared stomach as you attacked her neck with nips to the soft, scented skin. "You really going to give this," Your hand slipped down, cupping her through her pants for a second before you brought it back up to rub at her belly. "to me," you finished as Eva squirmed, which only resulted in her turning you on even more because of her backside rubbing against you.

"Only if you're nice," She teased, leaning back to look into your eyes. You growled, spinning her in your arms, your grip on her tight as you took the couple of strides you needed to make it over to the hotel bed. You tossed her on it none to softly and she huffed, trying to prop herself up by her elbows but you were on her in the next second, attacking her lips roughly, your teeth nearly clashing with hers when you forced her mouth open to slip your tongue in.

Expecting a little bit of fight from her because of the change in tempo you were pleasantly surprised when she dropped back, digging her nails into your back, grinding her hips up against the obvious tent in your jeans. You pulled back snatching off her midriff top and flinging it to the side, she responded by unbuckling your belt buckle and unbuttoning your jeans, unzipping them afterwards and you attacked the front of her bra, literally pulling it up by the center. Eva hissed in pain a little, having to follow your tugging. You knew it wouldn't come off that way but you couldn't help it, could only keep tugging bringing her up off the bed. She reached behind herself to unsnap her bra and you stopped kissing her to snatch at the bottom of the undergarment pulling it away from her body to bare her to your hungry eyes.

Her breathing became stunted as you ducked your head to take a protruding nipple into your mouth, swirling your tongue all around it. You pushed forward and you both landed flat on the bed with a plop. With a nibble, you pulled back from her breast to work on the other as you rolled her former in between your thumb and index finger, tugging on it before you pulled away from her chest completely.

"Need to lose more clothes," You murmured. She nodded and started tugging on her tights as you pushed your jeans down and off with some maneuvering, and then your shoes were going with them discarded on the floor to unknown places. Her tights were off a little after your pants and you looked down at her, narrowing your eyes.

"You left these," You chucked darkly, grabbing a hold of the sides of her white ruffled thong with a hook of your fingers. She smirked at you, shrugging in mock innocence; you shrugged back, reaching at one side with both hands to quickly tear at the offending garment. Eva gasped in surprise, her chest heaving and you laughed.

"Oops."

"Hey! You did that on purpose you can't just…Ooh." Your face was buried in between her thighs before she could even finish her sentence, your tongue tasting at her. You scooted the both of you forward and lifted her up by her backside to where her legs were wrapped around your shoulders, her upper body still on the bed. You attached your mouth firmly to her, tongue working all over her and then you flicked at her clit, sucking on her lips, sliding into her once, twice as you kneaded her thighs roughly. Eva reached up, struggling between pushing you away from her because it was too much and pulling you into her more, if that was even possible. You let go of her legs to place her arms firmly against the bed, trapping them there under your tight grip. She had no choice but to hold on the sheets letting you work as you shook your head into her, wanting more of her on your face, all around you, overtaking you. She started shuddering, gasping and moaning like crazy and you smirked into her. You moaned with her and that sent her over the edge, her juices coating your face. You groaned, your cock harder than ever.

"Protection," You asked as you helped her lay flat on the bed. Eva didn't answer but swiveled to lie on her stomach, quickly taking you into her mouth.

"Oh fuck," You groaned. Her mouth felt so good around you…You were already so worked up though. Any other time and you'd happily let her blow you, but tonight you just wanted her. You gave a few sharp thrusts in her mouth before pulling out and away from her. She looked at you in surprise, disappointment also evident too and you laughed. So, naughty thing wanted to suck you off huh?

"On your back," You demanded, pushing at her shoulders a little and she dropped back without a second thought, ready and waiting for you.

Despite what you asked earlier you wasted no time in sliding into Eva. Something had changed though…The headiness you had shown, the roughness you had allotted on her earlier quickly took a backseat to now and you felt yourself slowing drastically to take everything in, please this woman. You didn't want to rush this. Her back arched off the bed and she grabbed a hold of your arms, her nails lightly resting against your biceps. "Oh god," She groaned. You groaned too, slowly pulling back, out of her, your tip the only part barely in her and you slid back into her quickly but not roughly. Eva wrapped her legs around your waist, taking you in and then you were thrusting into her gently, arching up to hit into her sweet spot, giving her as much pleasure as you could. She gasped and moaned her chest coming into contact with yours and you looked down at her, watching the wild range of emotions take place all over her face, she brought her head down to look back at you and you pushed into her, as far as you could go, the start of her orgasm fast approaching. "Please…harder," You worked faster on her but not any harder and she responded happily just the same.

Her noises were coming closer and closer together, her pleasure on the verge of fulfillment when you decided to slide out of her completely, causing her to whine in disappointment. You saw her nostrils flare and she looked like she wanted to tell you off but you quickly flipped her over by an arm and she let out an "oomph" before you slid right back into her. She couldn't help but push back into you and you helped lift her so she was on all fours.

"Yes," You groaned out, placing your hands on her backside, briefly squeezing her with each thrust in and out. She struggled to help keep pace. Your hands roamed all over her back softly before venturing up under her hair. You reached up, grabbing a hold of her hair in one hand, wrapping it around a wrist, your speed picking up and you couldn't help the little tugs you were making on her scalp.

"Harder," She exclaimed.

"Shh," Was all she got from you as you pulled on her hair more, pulling her head back. She was arching her back, meeting you thrust for thrust and despite wanting to speed up you kept the same pace but reached over and in between a thigh to rub at her clit. She was completely gone after that. Shaking and moaning and wetting your cock all over. You stopped, letting her ride out her orgasm before you started back up, quickly gaining speed, actually slamming into her pretty roughly racing to your finish. "Shit! Eva," You gasped as your cock throbbed in her and your hot seed coating her walls, her muscles quivering around you. You gave a couple more thrusts, making sure to empty everything you had into her and then you were pulling out of her, dropping right beside her as she fell onto her stomach.

You both struggled to catch your breath and after a moment you reached over slapping at her butt, giving her a good smack, she jerked in surprise with a small yelp as she narrowed her eyes in mock outrage.

"Fuck! If this is what I get when I go to a WWE event, I better start saving up right now! Never knew about the after shows," You chuckled, pulling Eva over, closer to you with a smirk.

Eva couldn't do much but stare at you, placing a hand over your heaving chest. "Shut up," She groaned closing her eyes and you just laughed harder.


End file.
